Uchodźcy (Oblivion)
Uchodźcy Treść Uchodźcy Geros Albreigh Trochę słony, trochę zatęchły aromat zatoki wypełniał piwnicę, przenikając między zimnymi kamieniami. Sama piwnica pachniała starym winem, które zmieniło się w ocet, pleśnią i egzotycznymi ziołami, które uzdrowiciele przynieśli ze sobą, by pomóc rannym. Ponad pięćdziesiąt osób tłoczyło się w sporym pomieszczeniu, które służyło niegdyś znajdującemu się ponad nim burdelowi za magazyn. Jęki i narzekanie ucichły na chwilę i panowała nieruchoma cisza, jakby szpital zmienił się w zbiorową mogiłę. -Mamo - szepnął redgardzki chłopiec - co to było? Kobieta miała mu już odpowiedzieć, gdy z zewnątrz dobiegł kolejny huk, wzbierając powoli na sile, jakby do piwnicy przedostała się wileka, bezcielesna bestia. Ściany drżały; kurz i pył obficie sypnęły się z sufitu. Tym razem, inaczej niż ostatnio, nikt nie wrzasnął. Czekali, aż dziwny, przerażający odgłos minie, a jego miejsce zajmą niemal niesłyszalne odgłosy toczącej się w oddali bitwy. Ranny żołnierz zaczął szeptać modlitwę do Mary za zgubionych. -Mankar - syknęła Bosmerka skulona na sienniku, o rozgorączkowanych oczach i spoconej, pobladłej skórze. - Nadchodzi! -Kto nadchodzi? - spytał chłopiec, mocno trzymając się spódnicy mamy. -A jak myślisz, mały? Sprzedawca cukierków? - warknął ogorzały, jednoręki Redgard. - Camorański Uzurpator. Matka chłopca rzuciła staremu wojownikowi gniewne spojrzenie. - Ona bredzi. Jest chora. Chłopiec skinął głową. Jego matka zazwyczaj miała rację. Jeszcze zanim przyszedł na świat, ludzie zaczęli szeptać, że Camorański Uzurpator zmierza w kierunku jej wioski, więc spakowała swe rzeczy, by umknąć. Sąsiedzi śmiali się z niej, opowiadała później swemu synkowi. Mówili, że Rihad i Taneth z łatwością go powstrzymają. Jej mąż, ojciec Lukara, którego ten nigdy nie poznał, też się śmiał. Była pora żniw; przegapi uroczystości. Ale jego matka, Miak-I, miała rację. Dwa tygodnie po tym, jak uciekła z wioski, usłyszała, że w ciągu jednej nocy została zniszczona; nikt nie przeżył. Rihad i Taneth padły. Uzurpator był nie do powstrzymania. Lukar urodził się w obozie uchodźców i wychowywał się w takich samych obozach w całym Hammerfell. Nigdy nie miał przyjaciela dłużej, niż parę dni. Wiedział, że gdy niebo na zachodzie płonęło czerwienią, czas spakować się i uciekać na wschód. Gdy płonęło na południu, uciekali na północ. Wreszcie, po dwunastu latach uciekania z obozu do obozu, przeprawili się przez zatokę Iliac do prowincji Wysokiej Skały i baronii Dwynnen. Tam Miak-I miała wreszcie nadzieję znaleźć spokojne, stałe domostwo. Było tam tak zielono, że aż ślepł. Hammerfell było zielone tylko gdzieniegdzie i o niektórych porach roku; Dwynnen zieleniło się nieustannie. Aż do zimy -- wtedy spadł śnieg. Lukar z początku przestraszył się go i teraz, kiedy groziło mu prawdziwe niebezpieczeństwo, wstydził się tego, ale przynajmniej czerwona łuna wojny, smród i ból były mu dobrze znane. Teraz horyzont nad zatoką lśnił zbliżającą się czerwienią i Lukar tęsknił za dniem, w którym odrobina bieli doprowadziła go do płaczu. -Mankar! - krzyknęła znowu Bosmerka. - Nadchodzi, a z nim idzie śmierć! -Nikt nie nadchodzi - powiedziała ładna Bretonka, udzrowicielka, klękając przy boku kobiety. - Cicho, cichutko. -Halo? - dobiegł głos z góry. Całe pomieszczenie wstrzymało oddech. Ranny Bosmer pokuśtykał w dół po zniszczonych drewnianych schodach. Jego przyjazna twarz nie miała prawa należeć do Uzurpatora. -Przepraszam, jeśli przestraszyłem - powiedział. - Mówiono mi, że są tu uzdrowiciele. Przydałaby mi się pomoc. Rosayna podbiegła, by obejrzeć rany na nodze i piersi Bosmera. Była rozczorchrana i umorusana, ale i tak piękna; kiedyś była jedną z najpopularniejszych kurtyzan w domu rozpusty, a uzdrawiania, podobnie jak bardziej jej potrzebnych w zawodzie umiejętności, nauczyła się w świątyni Dibelli. Szybko, lecz ostrożnie ściągnęła z Bosmera podartą skórzaną bluzę, buty, nagolenniki i całą resztę stroju i położyła je obok niego, a następnie wzięła się za oglądanie jego ran. Stary redgardzki żołnierz podniósł skórzany pancerz i przyjrzał się mu. -Byłeś na wojnie? -Uczciwiej będzie powiedzieć, że obok wojny - powiedział z uśmiechem Bosmer, krzywiąc się lekko z bólu. - Z tyłu, z boku, z przodu. Nazywam się Orben Elmlock. Jestem zwiadowcą. Staram się unikać walki, żeby wrócić i złożyć raport. Dobre zajęcie dla ludzi, którzy nie lubią oglądać własnej krwi. -Hzim - przedstawił się wojownik, podając Orbenowi dłoń. - Już nie powalczę, ale jeśli wracasz na górę, mogę naprawić ci zbroję. -Znasz się na tym? -Znam się na różnych rzeczach - odparł Hzim, otwierając małą puszkę z woskiem, by natrzeć twardą, lecz giętką skórę. - Od razu po zbroi poznałem, żeś zwiadowca. Wypatrzyłeś tam coś ciekawego? Siedzimy tu od pół dnia, bez wieści z zewnątrz. -Cała zatoka to jedno wielkie pole bitwy na falach - powiedział Orben i westchnął, gdy zaklęcie Rosayny poczęło zamykać jego płytkie, lecz poszarpane rany. - Odcięliśmy inwazję od ujścia zatoki, ale jechałem od wybrzeża i widziałem, że armia wroga maszeruje w stronę Gór Wrothgara. To tam mnie tak poturbowali. Nie jest to żadna wyszukana sztuczka: przesuwasz wojsko na flance, kiedy od frontu wrze bitwa. Sztuczka, którą Król-Jeleń pożyczył od Kaltosa Camorańskiego. -Król-Jeleń? - spytał Lukar. Zrozumiał wszystko aż do tego momentu. -Haymon Camorańczyk, Camorański Uzurpator, Król-Jeleń, to ten sam facet, chłopcze. To skomplikowany gość i jedno imię to dla niego za mało. -Znasz go? - spytała Miak-I, robiąc krok naprzód. -Znałem jakieś dwadzieścia lat temu, przed tą całą krwawą łaźnią. Byłem głównym zwiadowcą Kaltosa Camorańskiego, a Haymon był jego czarnoksiężnikiem i doradcą. Pomogłem im obu, kiedy walczyli o tron Camory, a potem zaczęli podbój -- au! Rosayna przestała rzucać zaklęcia. Z wściekłością w oczach odwróciła zaklęcie, a zaleczone rany otworzyły się ponownie, krwawiąc i ropiejąc. Przytrzymała Orbena z zaskakującą siłą, kiedy spróbował się odsunąć. -Skurwysynu - syknęła. - Mam w Falinesti kuzynkę. Kapłankę. -Nic jej nie jest! - zawołał Orben. - Lord Kaltos stanowczo zabronił krzywdzić kogokolwiek, kto nie był groźny... -Mieszkańcy Kvatch mieliby pewnie na ten temat inne zdanie - przerwał chłodno Hzim. Orben powoli skinął głową. -To był koszmar. Najgorsza rzecz, jaką w życiu widziałem. Kaltos rozpłakał się, kiedy zobaczył, co zrobił Haymon. Mój pan robił, co mógł, żeby go powstrzymać. Błagał Króla-Jelenia, by wrócił do Puszczy Valen. Ale on zwrócił się przeciwko Kaltosowi. Uciekliśmy. Nie jesteśmy waszymi wrogami. Nigdy nie byliśmy. Kaltos nie był w stanie zapobiec piekłu, które Uzurpator sprowadził do Hammerfell i na coloviański Zachód, a od piętnastu lat walczy, żeby nie dopuścić do dalszych zniszczeń. Przerażający ryk bestii ponownie rozległ się w piwnicy, tym razem jeszcze głośniej, niż poprzednio. Ranni mimowolnie jęknęli z bezsilnej grozy. -A cóż to takiego? - parsknęła Miak-I. - Kolejna sztuczka Kaltosa Camorańczyka, której nauczył się Uzurpator? -Sztuczka, owszem - zawołał Orben, by przekrzyczeć hałas. - Iluzja, której używa, by przerażać ludzi. Na początku, nim osiągnął pełnię mocy, musiał posługiwać się strachem, a teraz robi to znowu, bo jego moc zanika. Dlatego dwa lata zajął mu podbój Puszczy Valen, a następne trzynaście - połowy Hammerfell. Bez urazy, Redgardzi, ale to nie tylko wasze bojowe zdolności go powstrzymały. Nie ma już wsparcia swego Pana... Ryk wzmógł się jeszcze, a potem ucichł. -Mankar! - jęknęła Bosmerka. - Przybywa i zniszczy wszystko! -Jego Pana? - spytał Lukar, ale oczy Orbena uciekły w kierunku kobiety, skulonej na przesiąkniętym krwią sienniku. -Kto to? - spytał Orben Rosaynę. -Uciekinierka, oczywiście, z waszej małej, sympatycznej wojenki w Puszczy Valen, zanim ty i twój Kaltos znaleźliście się po drugiej stronie - odparła uzdrowicielka. - Chyba nazywa się Kaalys. -Na Jephre - szepnął Orben, kuśtykając w kierunku Bosmerki i ocierając krew i pot z jej poszarzałej twarzy. - Kaalys, to ja, Orben. Pamiętasz mnie? Jak się tu dostałaś? Skrzywdził cię? -Mankar! - jęknęła Kaalys. -Tylko to mówi - powiedziała Rosayna. -Nie wiem, co lub kto to. Nie Uzurpator, chociaż też go znała. Bardzo dokładnie. Była jego faworytą. -Ty, ona, Kaltos, wszyscy zwracają się przeciw niemu - rzekła Miak-I. -I właśnie dlatego przegra - dodał Hzim. Z góry dobiegł odgłos opancerzonych stóp i drzwi do piwnicy otworzyły się gwałtownie. Stał w nich kapitan gwardii barona Othroka. -Doki płoną! Jeśli chcecie żyć, musicie uciekać do zamku Wightmoor! -Potrzebujemy pomocy! - odkrzyknęła Rosayna, ale wiedziała, że strażnicy będą potrzebni, by bronić zamku i nie mają czasu, by dźwigać rannych. Dziesięciu strażników, których kapitan był w stanie wydelegować, i najsprawniejsi spośród rannych zabrali się do opróżniania piwnicy. Ulice Dwynnen pełne były dymu, a w chaosie zaczął się szerzyć ogień. Ktoś źle wycelował jedną jedyną kulę ognistą, która miała uerzyć we flotę wroga, a spadła na doki, ale straty miały być gigantyczne. Kilka godzin później, na dziedzińcu potężnego zamku, uzdrowiciele raz jeszcze rozłożyli materace i zajęli się cierpiącymi. Rosayna bez problemu znalazła Orbena Elmlocka. Mimo, że jego rant były wciąż otwarte, zaniósł do zamku dwóch pacjentów. -Przepraszam - powiedziała, kładąc dłonie na jego ranach i rzucając czar. - Zapomniałam się. Zapomniałam, że jestem uzdrowicielką. -Gdzie Kaalys? -Nie ma jej tu? - Rosayna rozejrzała się. - Musiała uciec. -Uciec? Przecież była ranna, prawda? -Nie była to zdrowa sytuacja, fakt, ale czasem kobieta potrafi cię zaskoczyć tym, co robi, gdy tylko zostanie matką. -Była w ciąży? -Tak. W końcu poszło łatwo. Kiedy ostatnio ją widziałam, trzymała małego w ramionach. Powiedziała, że dała sobie radę sama. -W ciąży - mruknął znów Orben. - Kochanka Camorańskiego Uzurpatora była w ciąży. Po zamku prędko rozeszła się wieść, że bitwa się skończyła; mało tego, że skończyła się wojna. Flota Haymona Camorańczyka została pokonana, jego siły w górach rozbito. Król-Jeleń nie żył. Lukar patrzył z murów zamku w kierunku ciemnej puszczy rosnącej wokół Dwynnen. Słyszał o Kaalys. Wyobraził sobie zdesperowaną kobietę umykającą z noworodkiem na ręku, prosto w objęcia dzikiego lasu. Kaalys nie miała dokąd pójść i nikt by jej nie obronił. Ona i jej dziecko mieli być uchodźcami, tak jak on i Miak-I. Przypomniał sobie jej słowa. Nadchodzi. Nadchodzi, a z nim idzie śmierć. On zniszczy wszystko. Lukar przypomniał sobie jej oczy. Była chora, ale nie bała się. Kim był ten "On", który przybywał, jeśli Uzurpator nie żył? -Nie mówiła nic więcej? - spytał Orben. -Powiedziała mi, jak nazwie syna - odparła Rosayna. - Mankar. Kategoria:Oblivion: Książki